


our love was neverland

by thejoythatkills



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, brief mention of death, fluff with a teensy bit of angst, rewrite of one of my previous work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoythatkills/pseuds/thejoythatkills
Summary: five times where renjun and mark don't fall in love, and one time when they did.





	our love was neverland

00\. 

i would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. 

—————————— J.R.R Tolkien

01\. 

the smell of paint, however faded it might be, washed over him. 

it was enticing, familiar and it reminded him of the things that they could never have. 

“i’m sorry mark. we can’t do this.” 

02\. 

people rushed by. bags clunked against each other. chatter surrounded him. 

renjun slipped through the crowds of people, heading towards the subway exit. sweat plastered against his neck, chased on by the anxious ticking of time. his school materials thumped against his back as his pace picked up.

okay, there was the exit. perhaps he was going to make it on time. people crowded his vision as he moved past them, earning him dirty looks and murmured curses. his brisk pace picked up as he neared the exit.

until a blur of black clothing came into his field of vision and collided into him. the passerby behind him cursed and moved away, leaving a very confused boy on the floor with his things surrounding him. 

the black blur that was the very cause of his problem swore loudly before kneeling down and helping him collecting his things. renjun blinked in confusion before jumping to action, stuffing his worksheets into his bag. 

black blur passed him his file and apologized, “sorry, i wasn’t looking at where i was going!” before dashing off. renjun stood at his spot for a while before someone bumped into him and asked him to move. 

looking down at his watch he realised that he would be late at the pace he was going. so as he disappeared into the blur of the crowd, thoughts of strange pretty eyes disappeared along with him

unbeknownst to the two, when they collided together, so did two stars.

03\. 

“i trusted you. why?” 

“i’m sorry. i have to do this.” 

there were exactly two seconds between the bullet hitting his chest and his murmured i loved you. 

04\. 

petals. blood. spit. they all mixed together in the sink. 

more scratched at his throat, choking him. was this his fate? this was how his mother died, all those years ago. his friends warned him and told him to get surgery, but he couldn’t stand to not love him.

his laughter when someone says something he found funny, his furrowed brows when he was thinking, they were all imprinted in his mind. the small signs of affection, an arm slung around him, the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiles.

his entire life revolved around him, and he couldn’t let go. everyone knew, everyone knew but him. as he coughed up a white rose, petals stained red with blood, he heard a whisper.

“why didn’t you tell me?”

spinning around, lips stained with blood, he met the other’s eyes. those eyes that were once filled with stars was shut now, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

“why didn’t you tell me earlier? i could have loved you.”

he froze. whispering, his voice hoarse, “how did you know?”

“you weren’t exactly subtle,” he said with a bitter smile. “i’m sorry i couldn’t love you in time.” 

he moved forward to hug him, and tears and blood and petals mixed once more. if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he actually loved him and that the petals never existed. however, the scratching of petals in his throat was a brutal reminder of a painful reality. 

a corpse with rose petals streaming out of its mouth was a melancholic but strangely poetic sight. the cold body brought to life with blood red petals, and a single white petal in the middle, stained with tears. 

the only thing i regret in this lifetime is not loving you in time. 

05\. 

this time, they were just two boys who were chasing their dreams.

perhaps they may not fall in love in this lifetime, but at least they found another person that understood their soul. 

+

1.

“do you ever wonder if we met in our past lives?” 

“don’t be silly, reincarnation isn’t real.” 

“but what if it is? did we ever fall in love? or were we just strangers?”

“i would like to think that we were friends.” 

“me too. but i wouldn’t change what we have now for anything.”

and in the end, renjun settled into his mark, just like how it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> have a great read! if you have any queries, dm my twitter @ot7dreamies 
> 
> remember to leave kudos hehe


End file.
